aqualad raven
by raven-fan14
Summary: English is not my first lang


The titans west were visiting the titans east for a vacation. everyone was happy even Raven because she got to see her boyfriend Aqualad of 4 years. although she saw him just last week she couldnt wait to see him again.

when the titans west got there titans east greeted them (not mas and menos cause i dont like them)

Cy greeted his girlfriend Bumble

Speedy and BB talked about the new mega monkeys game

Star and Robin took the luggage out of the t ship

and Raven walked up to Aqualad who didnt kiss her as soon as he saw her and wasnt making eye contact with any one.

"hey Aqualad" Raven said

"um hey um Rae" he said still not looking at her just as she was about to ask what was wrong he walked away in to the tower. Raven frowned and followed him inside the tower with the others.

over ther next few hours Aqualad did everything in his power to not be alone with Raven and Raven was sick of it. so when she saw him going down into the indoor pool she followed him down there.

he was about to jump in when Raven encased him in her black magic and turned him to face her "right Aqualad whats going on?"

"n no nothing Rae" he said not looking at her

"dont give me that bull shit youve been avoiding me ever since i got here and you still cant look at me" she said

"um i think we sh should break up Rae i thinkl its for the best" Aqualad said weakly

"fine if thats what you want then fine" she said and released him in to the water. she quickly left the basement and went to her room to meditate the conversation she just had made her want to cry but she refused to let some boy rule over her emotions like that.

over the next few hours Raven meditated until all her emotional barriers were back in place. right now she was in nevermore talking to her emotions

"why doesnt he like us any more?" whailed the crying timed

"we should unlesh some rage on him" said rage

"lets kick his butt" said breave

"lets show him who hes messing with" said an un happy happy

"look i only came to talk to love were is she?" asked Raven

"over here Rae" said lust who was standing by a silent love

"love what do i do now" asked Raven

"we break him like he broke us" love said with mallice in her voice

"right what do we do then guys" asked Raven

"listen to me for a bit" said lust

"fine" said Raven and then Raven came back to herself in her guest room _look on the internet for something to do _lust whisperd in Ravens head

so Raven went to the desk to computer in her room and looked for something to do when she came across an email from her ex Goth the boy she meet at the party Blackfire took the titans west to years ago it was an invite to his bands gig in steel city tonight. lust squeled in her head _we must go to that and look sexy_ she said

Raven agreed and then created a portal to her room in jump city and began looking for something to wear 10 mins later she picked out dark blue jean shorts and a very low cut top black and some black vans. she want and had a shower and changed into her clothes and then created a portal back to steel citys titans tower after appleing little make up when she arrived in her guest room she looked in her mirror and lust whispered in her head _perfect_ she looked at the clock and noticed she had to leave now to make it to the gig before the band played

so she left her room and walked to the main room at her enterance everyone looked at her and all the boys jaws dropped Speedy was the first to recover "were you going dressed like that Rae?"

"out" Raven replied

"o o out were" asked Aqualad

"none of your consern" she replied nastily and walked out of the door and off to the gig.

she arrived at the gig 5 mins befor the band went on and she spotted Goth with his band and she walked over to them "hey Goth" she said

"hey Rae what took you so long" he said looking her up and down when he finished he whistled "you look hot"

"thanks" then the anoncer said it was time for them to go on "well you better go on then"

he nodded and walked up stage with his band and started playing their songs

Raven was swaying to the beet and many guys were looking at her and danceing with her but there was one pair of eyes looking on in anger and jealousy his black eyes narrowed as one guys hand slipped down to her ass but instead of pushing it off like he thought shed do she left it there as the guy squessed her ass he had had enoghf and charged over there grabing the guys hand he pulled it off her ass and flung him back into the crowed Raven turned to him with narrowed eyes "what did you do that for Aqualad?"

"you were letting him touch you" Aqualad yelled back at her

"well yeah that was the idea" she said pissed off

"what it took me 2 months for you to be comfortable with me touching you" he said equaly pissed

"yeah well congratulations now i can let anyone touch me im cueword" she said bitterly

"Raven what is wrong with you" Aqualad yelled

"nothing is wrong with me. im just haveing some fun now that i dont have to worry aboout you any more" she said angrily

"Rae" he said upset

"no you dont get to call me that any more. we are done finished" she yelled at him he took two steps towords her grabbed her by the arms enoughf to bruise then crashed his mouth on to hers. the kiss was demanding roughf hard and passionate at first she tried to resist in her anger then it was like her anger and lust both had controll and she kissed him back just as demanding roughf hard and passionate when they broke for air she exclaimed "i hate you" then they went back to kissing her powers of their own occord enveloped thyem in black energy and transported them in to Aqualads bedroom she broke the kiss and threw him down on the bed jumped on top of him ripped off the top part of his uniform then the bottom he didnt wear underwear since his costume had a built in cup and racked her nails down his chest leaveing little marks some times drawing blood Aqualad hissed in pleasure then rolled them over and took off her top and tore off her bra he started to bite and nip at her breasts and then he moved down her body unbottoned her shorts and pulled them off along with her panties knowing she doesnt like him to go down on her her roughfly thrust 2 fingers into her and began pumping them in and out then he added another and trust them in and out until she came he then went back up to her mouth and kissed her hard and passionately she bit his lip drawing blood and licked it away it tasted salty she then ro;;ed them over so she was on top lower herself onto his member quikly moaning at the feel of him she lifted off of him and thrust back down in a steady rythem up down up down until bothscreamed their release at the same time calling each others names "Garth" "Raven"

she panted as she came down from her orgasmic high and swung her leg over hm and to the floor then got off the bed and started to dress.

Aqualad confussed usually she stayed the night when they were intimate well usually they were more slow and less angry but just as passionate i guess usually it could be called makeing love but that had been primal sex "were are you going Rae"

"what did i saty about calling me that? any way thanks for the fuck but m going back to my room now to wash your stink off of me" she said coldly

"what but i i thought" he trailed off

"you tought what that i forgave you and would spend the night like usual well you thought wrong i still hate you i was just horny bye" she said coldly then teleported back to her room in the tower

Aqualad sat on his bed and for the first time in years cried. he cried for his lost love one that he knew he could never have again and she didnt even know the truth.

**the next morning **

the next morning both Raven and Aqualad woke up late Raven from talking to her emotions most of the night and Aqualad from crying most of the night the tower was empty a note on the frige stated that they had all gone to the park for the day after Raven made her herbal tea Aqualad walked in looking roughf Raven ignored him and walked out of the room "Rae" he whispered brokenly then the computer rang indicating some one wanted to chat via video phone Aqualad walked up to the computer and pushed several bottons and then the face of his father the king of atlantice came in to vew "what do you want" he demanded upset

"now dont take that tone of voice with me young man i called to ask you if youve done as i said and severed ties wirth the girl known as Raven so you can start looking for a propper bride one from atlantice" he said to his son

"yes i have. but i love her surely a match based on love is better than a match based solely on location" he pleaded with the king

"no" was his short reply then he ended the call

"stupid old bastard why whny cant i be with the one i love why?" he yelled to noone inparticular "i hate this i hate him" he rantedn then sighed knmowing there was nothing he could do that he was powerless against the king against his father.

Raven feeling strong feelings of anger coming from down stairs left the roof and walked to the common room were Aqualad appeared to be haveing some kind of argument with himself "Garth whats wrong"

hearing that voice say his name like that made his heart skip a bet "nothing Rae-Raven" he said remembering her reaction the last time he called her that

"then why are you mad" she asked concerned for him

"its just the my father is making me do something i dont wanna do" he said sadly

"what is he making you do" she asked curious

"i cant tell you" he said sadly

"oh well either try to find a way around it or starnd up to him" she siad wisly

"but it is not that simple Raven he is the king i have to do as he says" he said

"well i guess i cant help you then" she said walking back to the roof to meditate

the titans west left that day and Raven didnt see Aqualad at all for the remained of the day

**2 weeks later**

Aqualad had still not found a way out of his predicament and today was set to see some of atlantices royal single females but he only wanted Raven but she could bearly look at him not a day went by that he didnt cry him self to sleep his depression was so bad he thought he had finaly found the solution to his problems. he was going to do it today end all his suffering even if it meant he could not have Raven.

Raven and tha titans were mjust finishing a battel with cinderblock when suddeny a little boy about three appeared on the battel field only Raven spotted the boy at first the others to preocupied with cinderblock he appeared to be looking for some thing or someone then he spotted her and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to her "mommy" he cried throwing his little arms around her

everyone turned at this and steared at Raven the boy or both "im sorry little one but i think you have the wrong person" Star said once she came out of her shock the others followed suit the last one being Raven

"some one get this thing off of me" said Raven

"mommy im so glad i found you you have to forgive daddy befor he does something really bad" said the boy letting go of Raven. Raven got a good look at the boy he had black hair and black eyes pale skin and a blue gem on his forhead his outfit resembels Aqualads only puple instead of blue

"im sorry but im not your mother i dont have any children" she said to the boy befor her

"child what is your mother and fathers names" asked Star gently

"my mommys name is Raven and my daddys name is Garth" he said proudly Raven gasped noone knew Aqualads name but her at least no one on land

"Garth we dont know anyone called Garth" said Cy

"we should take him back to the tower and search for his perants from there" said Robin

everyone but Raven who was still shocked nodded and then went to the t-car BB noticing Raven and the boy not following them walked back and said "Raven come the ride is leaveing"

"ugh oh ok" she said and then she and the boy who was following her walked to the car and got in the boy climbing on to Ravens lap she was to shocked still to do anything about it

they got to the tower in record time and Raven immedeantly knew what she needed to do as they all got out of the car she turned to Cy "i need you to give ma a pregnancy test"

"um yeah sure" he said and tghey all made their way to the medical room

Cy asked everyone to waight out side but the boy began to protest "no i wanna stay with mommy" he yelled

"i know but i have to run sme test on her first then you can be with her" Cy said gentaly

"fine" he pouted

"good come on Raven" Cy said to Raven she walked in to the medical room quietly and sat at on of the beds in there then Cy took some blood and ran the test about 4 minits later the result came through he read it reread it and then said to the anxiosly waighting Raven the words she dreaded to hear "yeah Raven you are pregnant about 2 months along which is weird bacause you havent been off or any thing only for the past 2 weeks have your powers been acting a littel stranger than normal" he said

"yeah well actually im only 2 weeks pregnant that was the only time i didnt use protection so it could only be that time and i alway do a test at the end of each week just in case but with Aqualad breaking up with me i guess i just for got and pregnancys only last 9 weeks for my kind" she said still trying to take all this in

"so you ready to go out there" he asked

"yeah after all we need to do a dna test on the boy to see if he really is mine from the future or some one a bit confussed" she said Cy nodded they walked to the door and she tok a deep breath and opened it

"alright im pregnant so there is a chance this kid is mine from the future" she said

"wow" said BB

"congratulations friend Raven" said Star

"yeah Raven what Star said" said Robin

"mommy do you belive me now" asked the boy

"after a dna tast i might" she said the boy nodded and ripped our some of his hair

"here test this" he said Cy took it and every one followed him in to ther room and he sat at a desk with a dna scaner on it while every one else sat at veriouse parts of the room

30 minits later the results came in "well Raven he is your kid" Cy said with a slight smile on his face

"i thoght so. so what is your name...son" she said hesently

"my name is Onyx bacause of my eyes" he said looking at Raven

"young Onyx what powers do you have" questioned Star

"i can fly move through time and dimentions and i have all of my daddys powers to i can also heal all land and sea life" he said proudly

Raven then remembering somethng that Onyx said "Onyx what was the bad thing that your daddy did"

"he he killed him self befor i was born so now my mommy is sad all the time and she never comes out of her room at the tower only when i beg does she come out some times she smiles at me and is happy with me but then she remembers daddys gone and is sad again" Onyx said starting to cry

"what when when does this happen Onyx" she asked shocked

"15th of november" he said

"thats today" she exclaimed loudly "we have to get there as fast as possible and hope we are not to late everyone gather under my cloak" she said everyone did as said and then Raven teleported them all to titans east tower

when they got there Speedy was startled and so was Bumble Bee "whats going on guys" she said

"we need to find Aqualad now" yelled Raven

"hes in his room hasnt come out all day" said Speedy "why"

"no time to explain we gorra move" said Robin

they all ran down to Aqualads room Raven in lead and Bee and Speedy following the titans west when they got to the door both Raven and Onyx paused "blood" they both whispered and Raven with Onyx hiding beneth her cloak opened the door and then all the titans could smell the stench of blood Raven looked in and gasped there laying on his bed blood pool on his floor lay Aqualad with his wrtits cut Raven and Onyx both ran in to the room and kneeled on either side of him he had lost a lot of blood his head turned weakly to the side and he whispered "Rae" befor blacking out completly

Raven grabbed his wrists and her hands emitted a healing blue aura and began to heal his wounds slowly the cuts healed and color began to return to his face Onyx sat on the floor crying thinking he had failed his mission the one thing he tried to do to bring joy back to his mothers eyes and he failed then suddenely Aqualad gasped for breath and came to "what how am i still alive" he wailled

"you stupid selfish basted how dare you try and kill youself leaveing me alone here to raise a child by my self" she exclaimed crying to his chest

at first he was shocked he thought she hated him then he replayed that last bit of the sentence in his head _alone to raise a child by myself_ dose this mean what i think it means he thought to him self

"Raven are you saying what i think your saying" he asked suprised

"im pregnant you got me pregnant that last time we slep together" she yelled

"im gonna be a dad" he exclaimed happily now he could be with Raven haveing a child with some one in atlantice is a bond far beyond that of marraige it is somethng for soul mates an atlantian could only get his soul mate or wife pregnant and since they were not married that meant they were soul mates

"mommy daddy is alive i did it" said Onyx Aqualad looked at the person talking and for the first time noticed a little boy no older than threesitting at the side of his bed smileing at them

"who are you" he asked gently

"im Onyx and your my daddy i came back to make mommy happy again and it worked" Onyx said and then he vanished

"wait were did he go" asked Raven

"i think he just stopped exsisting because he accomplished his task so there was no reason for the Onyx of the future to come back since Aqualad didnt die so now the time line has reset its self" said Cy wisely

"so hes fine in the future right" asked Raven conserned

"yeah its all the way it should be he shouldnt even remember his old life only the life he live with the 2 perents that love him" said Cy wisely then "alright yall lets leave them to work out their differences in peace" he said usering all the titans away from Aqualads door

Aqualad looked at Raven and smiled "so does this mean that you dont hate me any more"

"i never hated you in the first place but you broke my heart Garth" she said sadly

"i know but my father forced me to do it so i could find a bride in a royal of atlantice he knew i was getting ready to ask you to marry me and i thought that commiting suicide was the only way to avoide a future with out you" he said

"you stupid ideiotic boy i could have used my status as princess of hell or something to presuade your father to let us stay together" she said

"i didnt even think about that Rae can i call you Rae again" he asked

"of course" she said

"and guess what because your pregnant that means we are soul mates and have to get married it is the law of atlantice" he said smirking

"oh really now well did you know that my pergnancys only gonna last 7 more weeks" she said also smirking at the shock on his face

the shock quickly wore off and he said "cant wait" and then kissed Raven passionately in the lips

the next few weeks were spent prepering for the wedding Star and Bee were the bridemaids and Speedy was the best man all of atlantice came to watch the ceremony and all of the titans were there as well Aqualad moved in to tians west and Cy moved to titans east to be closer to his girlfiend Bee then 3 weeeks after the wedding Raven gave birth to Onyx all of the titans got together to welcome the new baby


End file.
